Candyman
Candyman was the titular antagonist of the horror movie of the same name, although a brutal killer and demonic spirit he has an especially tragic past compared to most horror icons which arguably made him more sympathetic - though he was nevertheless just as dangerous and deadly as any other slasher movie antagonist. Biography Daniel Robitaille is the true name of the vengeful ghost of an African-American man who was brutally lynched for a forbidden interracial love affair in the 19th century, and will haunt and kill anyone who calls the name of Candyman before a mirror five times in a row, he also is largely driven by a need to sustain his legacy, killing those who doubt his spectral existence in order to ensure that the rumor of him is kept alive. Gameplay Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Teleport - ↓, ←, K *Pounce - →, WW (Also in the air) *Super Throw - ↓, →, SW *Teleport Dive - ↓, ←, WW (Also in the air) Helper *Bees - →, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Stab - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Throw - P Combo *Combo String - SW, WW, SW Taunt *Bees and Bee Swarm do more damage. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Bee Swarm - →, ↓, →, WW *Unleashed 2: Teleport Slaughter - ←, ↓, ←, SW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Candyman found a solution to his nightmares within the Dream World. A demon who can set him free from his haunting past. Freddy offered him to put an end to his curse. But Candyman must do a little something for him first. Ending The promise of freedom made Candyman even stronger. Immortal between two worlds, the Cenobites had no power over him. But Freddy betrayed Candyman, he used him to defeat Pinhead. He broke a dream mirror and used his power to trap them both forever. That was a mistake, Candyman wasn't stupid, he never trusted Freddy. He anchored his soul in Freddy's reality when they made their pact. Candyman came back surprising Freddy and easily defeated him. But Freddy managed to escape to some dark corner of the Dream World. He released Pinhead from the mirror and decided not to fight them, it wasn't his battle and they couldn't help him anyway. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Tall Man *Matt Cordell *Ash *Zombies *Chucky *Michael Myers *Herbert West *Undead Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Pumpkinhead *Pinhead *Freddy Krueger Connections to Other Characters *Candyman and Pinhead are both characters inspired by the works of Clive Barker. *Both Freddy Krueger and Candyman need to survive or at least are powered/influenced by a need to be remembered. Freddy needs to be feared so that he can be in people's dreams and Candyman has a need to sustain his legacy by killing anyone who doubts him in order to become an Urban Legend. Trivia *Candyman was introduced in version 2.7. *He's considered the most powerful character in the game. *Candyman's Unleash "Bee Swarm" is a reference to Blackheart's (from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) Hyper "Judgment Day". Quotes "I came for you..." (Introduction) "What's blood for... if not for shedding?" (Introduction) "Accept your destiny." (Taunt) "No." (Dodging) "You're mine now." (Grabbing) "You doubted me." (Teleport) "Surrender to me." (Super Throw) "Surrender..." (Super Throw) "You must come to me." (Teleport Dive) "Come to me." (Bee Swarm) "Be my victim." (Teleport Slaughter) "In death, you will become legend." (Win quote) "Still, you doubt me." (Performing Slasher) "I have shown you death." (Finishing Slasher) "No." (Dizzy or when grabbed by Helpers) "And now, I must kill you." (In Herbert West's Slasher.) Gallery Candyman.png|Candyman at the select screen Candyman Stance.png|Candyman as he appears in the game Candyman Portrait.jpg|Candyman's Game Art Candyman Intro 1.png Candyman Intro 2.png Candyman Outro 1.png Candyman Outro 2.png Candyman Outro 3.png Candyman Outro 4.png Candyman Outro 5.png Videos Candyman - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Candyman Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 13 Candyman Category:Characters Category:Candyman